


Always

by Fake_Innocence



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac promised not to kiss Allison, he will keep his word until she begs for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Title: ALWAYS  
Author: Fake_Innocence  
Pairing: Isaac/Allison  
Raiting: NC-17  
Summary: Isaac promised not to kiss Allison, he will keep his word until she begs for him. While writing this, I thought of Daniel Sharman. A lot. Maybe too much.  
Warning: 100% porn, Isaac in a wolf mode, dirty talk. 

 

Isaac kept his word. He never kissed her. Just growled beneath her ear, his claws wandering along her spine. Slowly and gently, but it felt so dangerous. And exciting.

Allison couldn't see his face, she was on her knees trembling and waiting for Isaac to rip off her panties and fill the void that expanded inside her every time he said or did something obscene. Every time he smiled, every time he touched her. Every time he was just as near so Allison could feel his heat.

She felt it now - his pubic hair tickling her bare skin and his hard cock tightly pressed between her legs, separated only by a thin piece of fabric. It was hot like hell.

“Oh Allison you are so wet,” - Isaac whispered. Her panties might be wet as well or he could just smell it. Allison moved towards him, closer, incurving her back under the weight of his body as he bent over her. He was heavy, he was strong. His fangs delicately caught the skin on Allison's neck, cheek and then her earlap which Isaac finally sucked inside his mouth. The vibrations transferred to her body with Isaac's deep growl made her feel more sensitive than ever before, feel like dissolving into him, completely. 

Allison knew Isaac was obedient and he would follow her lead if she wanted to – but she didn't. She loved it like that, unaware of what is going next, almost ready to beg him to fuck her immediately, to fuck her hard, or any other way he was about to do it. 

“You better hold to the headboard if you don't wand to headbutt it,” - Isaac's lips curved in a lustful smile, Allison could feel it on her skin. He always knew what to say to strike her dumb, to seal her lips without any kiss. And she just did as he said.

Isaac straightened his back and gazed down at her. His eyes should be bright yellow, his claws sharp, his fangs pointed – that was the reason she didn't look behind. Allison was not afraid, Isaac had a perfect control of himself from the very beginning, she just still didn't figure out if she wanted Isaac so much in spite of his wolf's nature or because of it. 

“When you turn, does your cock change just like your face?” - Allison tried to encourage him, but barely recognized her own voice, weak and faltering. 

“Are you kidding me? You never had a chance to ask Scott about it?”

“I had, but somehow I was never curious to know. Scott just never...”

“Never fucked you?”

“I would say we were more like...making love. And what about you?”

“I never made love to Scott. Neither I fucked him”, - Isaac replied seriously, but he might have smiled. Fucking winner. Allison was embarrassed. She nuzzled into her pillow to hide from Isaac her scarlet cheeks.

“I mean, have you done it before?” - she whispered, - “Sex”.

“Do I look like a looser?” - Isaac was really pissed off, but Allison finally got what she wanted. The question was meaningless, it was her who felt nervous like a virgin, especially when her panties were gone in a second, maybe torn apart, but Isaac stayed put and silent. He watched Allison, who was so open, so longing for him between her wide spread thighs. He examined her genitals, the appearance, the smell. Allison felt a slight touch and then a tasteful sound of Isaac licking his own finger covered with her letch juices. It gave rise to the shivers all over her body, her legs felt weak and unstable.

“Hold me”, - she moaned in pleasure.

He grabbed her hips and pushed himself inside. Allison gasped and suddenly forgot how to speak. The words slipped out of her mind as if Isaac's cock knocked them out. He moved with tension, harder and deeper with every breath, and it gave Allison the strongest feeling of pleasure. She was complete, she couldn't get any better.

“I will always be that big, if that's what you tried to ask”, - Isaac grinned. 

And she fell short of the air in her lungs, too. It was not about the size, though his words were true. “Always” he said, but it sounded like “eternally” or “forever” - and Allison really wished it never ended. But these thoughts suddenly rushed her to the climax, and she came, twitching around his cock, squeezing the headboard. It creaked disorderly and then became silent. Isaac didn't stop and made her come again in a few seconds, and the third time didn't take long. Allison thought it might look like she's having an electric shock but she couldn't regain consciousness and take control over her body. The world around shrank into a small place deep in her belly that gave her this overwhelming sensation. Allison turned jelly between Isaac and the headboard and trembled like one in response to every push. 

“Fuck!” - Isaac yelled as he couldn't stand this anymore. He managed to draw his cock out of Allison just at the right time to ejaculate on her back.

She finally dropped onto the bed, breathless. Isaac laid down next to her, cuddling Allison in his muscular arms. She felt so satisfied, so calm. Isaac's face impersonated the perfect sensual beauty when she turned to him. His lips grew crimson as he bit them to curb his orgasm.

“I changed my mind about us”, - Allison whispered. Fear flashed in his eyes for a second but then disappeared. Isaac knew it was all right. He knew she would want more. Always.

“You want me to kiss you”, - he guessed.

Allison smiled in reply, nothing more. But Isaac didn't need an answer.


End file.
